Une ombre sans lumière
by shanaXkotone
Summary: Kize et son équipe joue contre le Lycée Seirin pour la Winter Cup, et sans le vouloir, Alors qu'il dribblait, le blond donne un coup dans l'œil de Kuroko, qui devient aveugle. Comment Kagami va-t-il gagner contre la génération des Miracles ? (Kiseki no Shidai)


/!\ présence de Spoil, du moins un tout petit peu.

Ceci est une fic de Kuroko no Basuke, aidez-moi, chers lecteurs à m'améliorer.

**Titre :** Etre une ombre sans lumière  
**genres : **Romance, Shonen-ai, Drame (Attention, cette fic contient quelques allusions Homosexuel, donc si vous êtes Homophobe, veuillez ne pas lire)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Tadatoshi Fujimaki les possèdent.  
**Paring : **Kuroko x ? ( je ne sais pas encore)  
**Résumé fic 1 : **Kize et son équipe joue contre le Lycée Seirin pour la Winter Cup, et sans faire exprès, Alors qu'il dribblait, le blond donne un coup dans l'œil de Kuroko, qui devient aveugle. Comment Kagami va-t-il gagner contre la génération des Miracles ? (Kiseki no Shidai)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un parc près du Lycée Seirin, un jeune garçon du nom de Kuroko Tetsuya s'avançait sur le terrain de basket. Il était environs 23 heures, et la nuit avait tombée depuis pas mal de temps. Le ballon à la main, le garçon bleuté s'entrainait tout en se rappelant des mots de son docteur.

« Votre cas c'est encore empiré, et cela sera encore plus pénible dans quelques jours »

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, mais fût comme si rien n'était et lança la balle jusqu'au panier de basket, mais comme presque toute les fois, il rata son tire, mais cette fois, le manque de précision s'était agrandi. Ce n'était surement pas dans ce domaine dont il serait le plus fort.

- Toujours aussi nul au lancer-franc, émit une vois assez moqueuse derrière lui.

- Kagami, que fait tu là ? Tu n'arrives toujours pas dormir ?

Pour toute réponse l'écarlate, prit le ballon en dessous du panier, et sauta pour faire un dunk. Puis retomba en adressant un rictus à Kuroko.

-Demain, c'est le jour où on botte le cul à Kize !

Cette phrase fit sourire Kuroko.

-Tu m'aides pour l'entraiment ? J'ai besoin d'un adversaire.

-Tu n'as pas meilleur !

-Je demande qu'as voir, rajouta Kuroko avec un certain air de défit.

Kagami partant pour cette idée, attendit en position que son adversaire soit prêt à dribler, cependant d'un seul coup l'image de son opposant disparu et ne le vit pas passer. Il était invisible ! Impressionnant !

-Si c'est ta nouvelle technique, c'est énor….

- Oui, mais j'en n'ai une deuxième

Etonné et curieux, Kagami attendait impatiemment, que son coéquipier la montre. Mais rien ne se passa. Il haussa les sourcils, et s'énerva face à Kuroko qu'il le regardait comme si de rien n'était.

-Pour l'autre, tu la verras plus tard.

Il haussa un sourcil suite à cette réponse. Parfois, il voyait son équipier comme un sadique, et un énigmatique, cependant ce dernier montrait juste un rictus et s'avança vers lui, en lui caressant rapidement sa chevelure.

-Ah, Ah, rigola l'écarlate, T'es presque obligé de te mettre sur la pointe des pieds ! Minus, rajouta-t-il en articulant ce dernier mot avec une légère tape dans le dos du bleuté.

- T'es juste grand, s'énerva doucement son ami qu'il détestait qu'on le compare à un gamin, cela lui rappelait trop l'épisode avec Papa.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, et Kuroko ajouta :

-En faite, ma deuxième technique je l'utilisais déjà avant….

-Donc c'est une technique améliorée !

-hm.

* * *

La rencontre entre Le lycée Seirin et Kaijō, se passait aujourd'hui. Kuroko remplissait sa bouteille d'eau à la fontaine tout en se rapprochant de la tête de Kagami pour remarquer qu'une fois de plus le roux avait des cernes sur le visage, suite à cette vue, Tetsuya lui lança de l'eau.

-C'était pour te réveiller

-Enfoiré, menaça le roux en voulant se venger de cette oppression.

Il prit la bouteille d'eau et au moment qu'il allait lancer le contenu la voix de son capitaine se fit entendre gagnant l'attention du roux :

-Stoppez un peu votre chamaillerie, Riko vous appelle pour l'échauffement.

Puis il partit ne voulant pas déranger ses deux-là. Kagami se retourna vers Kuroko la main en l'air prêt à lancer l'eau, mais ce dernier s'était éclipsé.

* * *

Le match commençait dans deux heures, Riko, la coach de l'équipe, gardait un œil attentive sur Kuroko, en guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Depuis quelque temps, elle commençait à s'inquiéter, sans aucune raison valable sur ce joueur. Quelque chose clochait sur son attitude physique, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, mais son intuition féminine lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soudain, une voix derrière elle la fit réatterrir sur terre.

-Je peux savoir, pourquoi tu le fixe depuis tout à l'heure ?, demanda Hyuuga Junpei, capitaine de l'équipe, en s'avançant vers elle.

-C'est assez désagréable, rajouta Kuroko qui se sentait expié depuis pas mal de temps.

Pris sur le fait, l'entraineuse de l'équipe, échauffa sa voix en toussant un peut, avant de crier :

-Qui vous as permis d'arrêter l'échauffement ? Pour la peine vous ferrez 20 tours de plus !

-Mais… on ne faisait pas une pause ?, se plaignit Koga, le petit singe de l'équipe.

-J'avais dit qu'on reprenait dans dix minutes, et cela fait déjà quinze minutes que vous trainiez !

* * *

Dans la salle où se passera l'affrontement dans quelques minutes, les deux équipes écoutaient les derniers conseils de leur coach respectif.

-Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer, n'oubliez pas ce qui se passerait si vous perdez ; sourit Riko sadiquement en les regardant tous un par un, droit dans les yeux.

-..O-On compte sur vous, firent quelques premières année, tremblant et en espérant que le sourire qu'elle affichait disparaisse le plus tôt possible.

-C'est partie pour écraser la Génération des miracles !

Tous étaient d'accords avec Kagami, cette année pour la Winter Cup, ils allaient la remporter !

- Kurokocchi ! Interpella Kize, interrompant sans le vouloir l'ambiance bouillonnante qui régnait, mais Kagami débordait d'énergie en le voyant arrivé.

Le concerné tourna la tête, pour voir une silhouette blonde et bleu semblant de bonne humeur. Il fit un signe de salutation.

-Kurokocchi ! Salua le mannequin une fois rapproché des basketteurs.

- Je t'entends, pas besoin de le répéter. Alors ?

Kuroko n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qui l'avait vu, toujours le même physique frêle avec ce même regard céruléen impassible.

- C'est juste, pour te dire que je suis très heureux de jouer avec toi, même si j'aurai préféré qu'on soit ensemble, dans la même équipe.

-hum, fit-il en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Mais cette fois, on va te battr- !

Le capitaine de Kaijö arriva et donna un coup à la tête du mannequin qui se plaignit en disant que cela faisait mal.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger un peu de partout, tandis que notre match va bientôt commencer !

-je saluais juste Kurokocchi, soupira Kize dans son coin.

.

Les deux équipes étaient prêtes, regardant la balle que l'arbitre avait lancée comme des chiens de vaillances, Le ballon retomba dans les bras musclé de Yukio Kamatsu, capitaine de Kaijö dont les traits de sourcils élaboraient un caractère déterminé. Le brun la passa à XXX, avec cette parade l'équipe adverse remarqua directement que le Lycée de Kize, jouait maintenant en passe comme lors du match contre Aomine. Les joueurs avaient beaucoup changés, ce qui fit sourire Kuroko.

XXX dribla jusqu'au panier, mais YYY s'interposa et le contraint à faire passer la balle pour avancer, mais Kuroko intercepta le tire et la lança à Kagami.

-A toi jouer !

Le roux fit un double pas vers le filet, prêt à faire un Line-up, mais lors de son saut l'as des kaijö pris la balle et l'amena dans son camps offensive, et marqua, le premier panier de ce match. Le score affichait 2-0, c'était très serrait, mais ce n'était que le commencement.

-Kize ! Continue comme ça ! Te laisse pas te ramollir !

-Sempai, ce n'ai que le début.

Le match continuait, Hyuuga mit un trois point ce qui entraîna le 1er but de Serin, et surement pas le dernier. De son coté, Koga tenta désespérément de faire pareil avec sa fameuse technique où il peut tirait de n'importe qu'elle endroit….mais avec une mauvaise précision.

Pendant, le match, Kuroko, t'elle qu'un magicien talentueux, voler la balle a ses opposants, pour la faire apparaitre près d'un membre de son équipe. Il surélevait le terrain comme ses cheveux bleutés se surélevaient au grès du vent que les joueurs créaient. Il était magnifique, un peu rougit à cause de la chaleur, ce qui lui rendait un certains coté mignon. Les spectateurs ainsi que Kize furent étonnés quand Kuroko utilisa Vanishing Drive, même pas le temps d'un battement de cil qu'il avait disparu ! Cette technique créa un instant de stupéfaction dont tous croyaient avoir hallucinés.

Lors de la deuxième période, les spectateurs ne s'ennuyaient pas, le match était si dynamique, si puissant, si beau, si majestueux que tout était captivant. Tous les joueurs, affichaient un sourire aux lèvres, et le transmettaient au public ainsi que leurs excitations. C'était la première fois que Kize s'amusait autant dans un match de basket, ce sentiment était si agréable. Pourtant personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait bientôt se passer…, pas même leur coach qui possédait une observation des plus poussée. Personne. Sans que quiconque ne le sache, la musique avait changée, la sonorité vibrait plus rapidement, et le genre devenait de plus en plus strident.

Pendant tout le long de cette confrontation avec Seirin, Kize augmentait le rythme, mais l'écart entre les deux équipes stagner. Yukio donnait les consignes à ses équipiers.

-Kize, on te laisse te charger du duo Kagami, Kuroko; nous on se s'occupe de Kiyoshi, Iron Hearts pour éviter leur trio.

-Laissez-moi faire !

Avec le sourire, le doré, examina le ballon ; il fonça dessus, il le détenait, cependant Kagami le fessait face. Il réussit durement à le contournait en le dribblant de toutes ses forces, mais il ne vu pas, derrière lui Kuroko sur son chemin, il le percutât violemment suite à son élan qu'il avait mit pour dribler Kagami.

-Kurokocchi, ca v… Et c'est quoi tout ce sang ?

Kize regarda le blessé puis son bras ensanglanté, Dans la panique il comprit, son coude avait frappé brutalement l'œil de Kuroko. Tout le monde se regroupa autours de Kuroko, ce derniers entendait une tonne de questions, ce coup l'avait sonné. Il avait mal à l'œil, très mal. Il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Cela l'angoissait énormément. Cependant il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis.

-T'inquiète, ca…va.. ca fait juste mal. Aiiie.

-Tu peux te lever ? Kagami tendit sa main pour l'aider.

Encore à terre, Kuroko réussit enfin à ouvrir sa paupière, mais remarqua qu'il ne voyait rien de cet œil et très flou de l'autre. Sa tête lui fessait mal, il la sentait tournée. Il l'a tenait avec ses deux mains, mais il savait qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-Je vois… rien

-Idiot, garde ton œil fermé.

-Kagami… t'inquiète c'est ri..

Suite à cette phrase, le bleuté s'évanouit, Kize se sentait très coupable. C'était lui qui l'avait blessé, s'il devenait aveugle à cause de lui ? Comment il allait…..Il reçut une belle frappe de son capitaine qui le remit en place et le brun ajouta que pour l'instant le plus important c'était son ancien coéquipier.

Les médecins arrivèrent rapidement. Et le match recommença d'où il s'était arrêter…

* * *

Voilà le 1er chapitre. Alors chers Lecteurs, qu'es que vous en pensez ?

Je pense que j'ai mis beaucoup trop de description, j'essaye un nouveau type d'écriture. Mais dîtes moi ce qui faudrait enlever ou ajouter. Allez quoi, critiquez-moi !

Ah ? vous parlez de mes fautes horribles…. Aya, vous avez bien raison.

_^^_ : vous ne trouvez pas que cela ressemble à des oiseaux qui vole à l'envers ? XD

A LA PROCHAINE !


End file.
